From when we were young
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: There was once a time where Alice and Edward were inseparable. Because of Alice's mothers job she would see him every day, ever since birth until they suddenly stopped talking. So what happens when he suddenly shows up? and with them living in Morganville what dangers face them?


Before ~

There was once a time where Alice and Edward were inseparable. Because of Alice's mothers job she would see him every day. Ever since birth until they suddenly stopped talking. Alice thought of him as a bigger brother but Edward felt more towards her.

But Alice also had another brother called Miles. Technically they weren't related but due to the closeness of their parents they might of well been.

The day Edward and Alice stopped talking was memorable for everyone. Edwards's father noticed how close they were getting. Obviously he didn't want to stop being friend with Alice but his father got in-between. Edward had been on edge all day and wouldn't tell Alice what was wrong with him. This obviously annoyed her and she kept bugging. Heightened by his father shouting at him he got a bit angry at Alice.

He didn't want to get angry but he did. His father's instability must have rubbed off on him. But Alice being good friends with him for so long forgot that he was vampire. So when Edward bit her she got pretty upset. Edward had promised when they were wrong that he would never do such a thing to her.

When Edward tried to apologise a few days later she ignored him. Even when her mother went to work she stayed at home with her dad. And her brother Miles comforted her. Alice, being the shy girl that always kept to herself never usually had any more friends apart from her family, so loosing Edward crushed her.

Miles had to look out for her even more now than before. But living in Morganville? He wouldn't be able to protect her forever.

Present ~

"Miles, if you don't get up now I'm getting the water." There was a low murmur from under the covers covering the bed but no one came up. So Alice got a bucket filled it with cold water from the bathroom, pulled the covers back and dumbed it over Miles. He got up pretty quickly after that.

"I didn't actually think you were going to do that. Geez woman warn next time."

"I did. At least you don't need take a shower now. Now hurry your ass. Otherwise we will both be late for school." Miles groaned and lay back down on the bed at the mention of school but another chuck of the water bucket got him moving again.

Down stairs Eve and Claire were drinking coffee around the table and looked up when Alice came in.

"Morning sweetie" Claire said and took another sip from her mug.

"Morning Mother." Alice looked in the fridge before deciding to just get a coke out. Claire laughed from where she sat.

"Just like your father."

"Yeah well I would think that Miles is more like him. I used two buckets this morning. Should have seen him get up. You would have thought a vampire bit his ass." Whilst the girls laughed Alice looked up to her mother and admired her. Yes they had the same Brown hair and eyes but behind the appearance her mother was strong. And that's something she wanted to be. Strong so she can protect herself and others she loved. But until then all she can do is try and learn to protect herself.

Miles came behind her then.

"Oi, I thought you wanted to get going not stand around talking." He took her by the arm and pulled her out the door.

"Miles, whoa. Slow down." He stopped dragging Alice and walking normally.

"Sorry, just a bit cranky from all that cold water on me."

"Well if you actually woke up on time I'm sure it wouldn't have happened." Alice pinched his cheek and ran away a little so she wouldn't get caught up in his arm. The rest of the walk was spent in silence for them.

The Morganville high school was a mess like usual. The same people hung out in the same areas. The same insults thrown at Alice whilst Miles's back were turned. Alice bowed her head slightly making her hair into a certain. Alice made her way silently through the halls until she reached her locker and got out her books.

Normally she would ignore the rowdy crowd behind her but the usual crowd was slightly quieter and filled with girls flirting giggles. Alice closed her locker and turned to see a small crowd of girls all talking amongst their self's and staring at one particular spot. And the boys were eyeing that spot.

Ignoring it Alice made her way down the hall to her class. Brushing past people she didn't know. But she knew one. One she hadn't seen in 6 years. The one who's eyes followed her down the hall with a deep look of regret in his eyes.

Alice's day was considerably normal for a day at Morganville. No one spoke to her and lunch was insult less but only a few glares came her way. She learned that someone new had transferred to the high school and he was, as the girls put it, the hottest thing since Texas weather. Alice only just rolled her eyes at this and ignored everyone. That is, until the last class. P.E.

Alice's shorts hugged her thighs and her t-shirt was too baggy for her as it was an old one of Miles. She left her hair down even though she will get told to put it up and sat at the back of the class whilst the teacher was rattling on about something.

"So today we are starting Martial arts. First lesson is karate." She seemed to look around the class until her eyes settled on Alice. "Little Alice will you come up please?" She got up slowly pushing a small strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah, Edward. It's nice that you finally made it." Alice looked up at the new comer. She instantly wanted to run and hug him at the same time. She hadn't seen those eyes in years and instantly missed them. But she shifted her gaze to his lips and instantly feared him. Why was a _vampire_ in a human school? Unless, they didn't know.

Alice faced him straight on and locked gazes with him. Oh he knew that she was still angry, but she also wanted to make up for it. She looked away after a few seconds and faced the teacher again.

She tried not looking at him again for the lesson. Which was easy enough when she was too busy concentrating on trying to lose for the teacher. Obviously they didn't actually know what they were doing. But when she paired us Edward immediately came towards me and got into position.

"Hey there stranger." Alice scoffed and looked up at him.

"Sorry teeth. Didn't know you were here." His eyes darkened slightly.

"You know I didn't mean that." He went to hit her but she easily blocked.

"I trusted you even when you got angry before you never did anything like that. So I trusted you a lot." She went to hit him but caught his shoulder. "When I lost one of my best friends that day I though your teeth ripped more than blood out of Me." she noticed that she was concentrating on his chest and looked up at his face. "What are you doing here?"

Edward put his hands down and looked back at her.

"Because I wanted to at least try and apologise before you go to university. I know it's a possibility that you will go to the one here, I mean you never want to leave right? But I wanted to make things up to you. I deeply regret what I did that day. I also lost one of my best friends that day. But it wasn't just me that torn us apart." He looked around and leaned in closer. "I'll meet you in the yard in a few hours."

With that he turned and left. Minutes later the rest of the class filed out into the changing rooms.

The yard was code for graveyard. They used to go there when we wanted to hide from people or just be by ourselves. Alice normally found herself asleep on his lap and wake up to the soft comfort of her room. But now she's gone to see what happened that day. She had a small bag slung over my shoulder with a stake and silver powder just in case.

Edward was already sat on a gravestone. Back turned towards her. After 6 years she really looked at him. He had grown, a lot. Alice was taller by an inch before but mow he's more than 4 inches taller. His hair had also grown. (Obviously) but it suited him somehow. Also his body language. Even though he was born this century, she guessed having Myrnin as a dad rubs off on you and you pick on his old ways.

"I wonder if our picture is still etched in the tree."

"Most likely unless you scratched over it?" he said whilst turning around to look at her. She shook her head and sat next to him.

"So why else did you bite me that day?" He looked at the ground.

"My dad. He didn't want to get us close. I guess he remembered what happened between him and your mum and didn't want me to get hurt." Alice laughed slightly at that and looked up at him.

"You getting hurt? Well, I guess a miracle could happen." Edward nudged her shoulder playfully and smiled.

"Do you forgive me? About what happened?" Alice seemed to take her time by thinking it over and this put Edward on edge.

"Sure, I missed you. But I didn't want to go to you because I was scared. But I'm not now. You are more aware of what you're doing so I guess I can hand around you again. Just in school, pretend not to know me." Edwards's eyebrows pulled together and his lips pouted slightly.

"Why? I'm your friend so why can't I?"

"It's just easier that way. I guess my mum had Monica. Well I get Hayley and Vicky."

"What? Two blonde twins and look talk and act exactly the same that it looks like it's one person with a mirror?" She nodded "They already tried to ask me out. At the same time, threw each other death glares and looked back at me. It was kind of creepy so I just walked away and hid in a class room."

"Who would want to date your ugly face?" Edward smiled and nudged Alice again. "And I hate to think how sane things in the lab have been in you think the twins are creepy." Edward laughed at that. He had a deep sound to him that made Alice smile.

"It's still mad in there but Jesse is keeping Myrnin sane ish while she can. Claire helps too. Though that's for the more science side of things." She nodded.

"Yeah, she's really smart. She's been teaching me and Miles so all of the stuff at school seems to easy. This reminds me. Why are you at school?"

"The main reason was to see you again. The second was to get out of the lab. Bob was getting more attention than me." Alice fake gasped.

"Oh no. how dare he? Oh that's not right. Not right indeed." Edward tilted his head pouting.

"Oh haha."


End file.
